jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT
|} Chat lasst mich wieder rein!!!! ich komm nicht mehr in den chat obi! Jessy 12:13, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) hey, opi....ich komm net in den chat rein. was is los Jessy :Du kannst wieder rein! --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]GT 12:14, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : mal wieder GNU Hallo Obi-WanGT, da du ja hier sowas wie der Chef zu sein scheinst, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht möglich ist, die Versionen anzuzeigen, wenn man nicht angemeldet ist. Daher verstoßt ihr hier gegen die GNU-Lizenz, nach der diese einsehbar sein muss. Wenn man die Versionen anschauen will, muss man dankt des tollen Skins nämlich über den Bearbeitenbutton gehen, wozu man angemeldet sein muss. Esterhazy 22:09, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Die Versionsgeschichte ist definitiv zugänglich, auch wenn man entweder (für Firefox) drücken oder "?action=history" in die Adresszeile anfügen muss. Also liegt kein Verstoß vor, da nirgends in dem Lizenztext steht, wie einfach die Versionsgeschichte zu erreichen ist. -- Chat Hey,könnte es sein,dass ich dauerhaft vom Chat gesperrt bin?Ich komm nämlich schon seit Tage nicht mehr rein.... :(( PS:Danke für den neuen Spruch!!^^ --Geklärt [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]GT 09:11, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kekse --Danke :D [[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]GT 09:11, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat Komm in den chat!! SOFORT HOP HOP!!!!! Ich kann nicht. '''Obi-WanGT 17:58, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC)' Ja, ich schon wieder Ich weiß, das wir diese Diskussion schon oft geführt haben, aber aus dem aktuellen Anlass muss ich mich doch wieder mal melden: Du kannst nicht einfach die Richtlinien umschreiben, nur um dein bis dahin ungültiges Fanonwerk nun als zulässig zu erklären, das ist a)unter aller Sau und b) hat das nichts mit der Transparenz zu tun, die die Jedipedia.de doch so stark gefeiert hat. Ich hoffe mal das dieser Text hier stehen bleibt, denn nach der von dir eigenmächtig aufgestellten Order 5a kannst du ja einfach mal alles löschen was dir nicht passt. Gruß Comenor 10:40, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) (achso, wurde eure Fanonstoy eigentlich wie in den Regeln beschrieben "von der Community akzeptiert" ?) :@Comenor: Beim heutigen Benutzertreffen wurde die Änderung vorgeschlagen und akzeptiert! Dort wurde auch die Story akzeptiert! Und zu b): Das Benutzertreff hat Tranzparents! --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]'GT' 10:44, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann fühle ich mich doch gleich viel wohler. Könnte ich dann bitte die Abschrift dazu lesen, das gehört doch zu Transparenz dazu, das man von so einem Treffen erfährt und sich die Nutzer, die nicht dabei sein konnten, die Abschrift durchlesen können. Gruß Comenor 10:46, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Jeden Tag ein Protokoll zu machen ist zu anstrengent und alle die nicht dort waren erfahren es von anderen oder am nächsten Tag! --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]'GT' 10:52, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Gut, danke das du mich aufgeklärt hast, damit ist für mich dann Punkt a) und b) soweit erfüllt. Gruß Comenor 11:06, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::@Comenor: Lies dir die jüngsten Änderungen der Richtlinien durch oder wirf einmal einen Blick auf die Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten, dann siehst du schon, was hier in letzter Zeit los ist. In sinnvoller Weise wird hier doch schon lange nicht mehr gearbeitet. Wenn du am Ausbau der Datenbank interessiert bist, dann wirst du dich an das Wiki halten müssen, dessen Nennung hier als Spam betrachtet wird ... --Don Diego 21:05, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::@Obi-WanGT: Vielleicht ist dir das nicht klar, aber es gibt Leute, die nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Rechner sitzen. Und wenn im Chat Entscheidungen, wie beispielsweise die über die Änderung der Richtlinien, getroffen werden, dann sollte man zum einen solche Treffen rechtzeitig ankündigen und zum anderen die Ergebnisse hinterher veröffentlichen. Andernfalls ist deine Behauptung, dass die Benutzertreffen transparent seien, völlig haltlos. Ich für meinen Teil sehe nämlich keine Möglichkeit, nachzuvollziehen, wie diese Entscheidung zustande gekommen ist. Ich sehe nicht einmal einen Beleg dafür, dass überhaupt darüber gesprochen worden ist. Weißt du, was der Begriff Transparenz in diesem Zusammenhang bedeutet? Wie das Wort geschrieben wird, scheinst du ja schon einmal nicht zu wissen ... Ein Protokoll anzufertigen, ist euch zu anstrengend? Ach Gottchen! Wie wäre es dann mit der Seite Jedipedia:Vorschläge oder einer geeigneten Diskussionsseite? Willst du dem von dir eingeschlagenen Kurs allen Ernstes weiter folgen? Da hätte ich noch einen Tipp bezüglich der Order 5a für dich: Wenn du schon den Schmalspurdiktator spielen willst, dann solltest zu wenigstens einmal definieren, was unter „unerwünschten Beiträgen“ zu verstehen ist. Ist dieser Beitrag auch unerwünscht? --Don Diego 04:10, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Name Obi-WanGT!!Könntest du bitte meinen Benutzernamen ändern???BITTE!!!!GrußJOHO 14:28, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sperrantrag Entweder du machst deine Änderungen der Richtlinien wieder rückgängig oder ich stelle einen Antrag auf Entzug deiner Rechte und Sperrung auf Grund von Entscheidungswillkür und Richtlinienverletzung. Sollte kein Problem sein, gibt genug Leute, die das nur zu gern unterstützen. Shake Junt 20:10, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe die Änderung beantragt, und werde sie erstwieder auf wunsch der Comunity ändern! --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]'GT' 08:56, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Sofort reverten, GT. Alles, was du eigenmächtig ohne die Zusage der anderen Admins getan hast. Alles. Sonst kannst du dich bald von deinem Adminstatus verabschieden. Du bist (noch) Admin und nicht Imperator. Tu was ich dir sage, ist besser für dich und diese Jedipedia. Shake Junt 13:57, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Das wird erst im bzw. nach dem neue Konzept passieren. Bitte um Geduld! Danke --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]'GT' 09:11, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Moderator Ich willmoderator werden! '''grüße Elias341' :Abgeleht --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]GT 09:11, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat-Moderator Hallo,Obi Ich möchte gern Chat-Moderator werden!Ist das möglich?Gruß (JOHO 14:32, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC)) --Abgelehnt --[[Benutzer:Obi-WanGT|'Obi-Wan']]GT 09:11, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) WARUM?? Warum ist bei mir alles weg ? Bild,Beiträge,Verfolgte Seiten!? Warum??? Wütende Grüße (Jan.Voelker09 16:29, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC)) :Das wird in den nächsten Tagen wieder funktionieren ;) --'Obi-Wan'GT 08:28, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat MODERATOR! ICH WILL CHATMODERTOR WERDEN! DEIN Elias341 :Zum 2ten mal: ein du bekommst sie nicht! --'Obi-Wan'GT 08:29, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Moderation --Danke ;) Obi-WanGT 18:58, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) (erl) Hallo Obi-WanGT, nur mal so als kleiner Hinweis. Wenn du ständig die Überschriften der Abschnitte durch hinzufügen von (erl) veränderst, invalidierst du damit jegliche Links, die von irgendwo evtl auf einen dieser Abschnitte gesetzt werden. Wenn jemand beispielsweise auf [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Obi-WanGT#Name|den Abschnitt Name]] verlinkt, funktioniert dies nicht, weil du die Überschrift (und damit den Anker) verändert hast. Don Dimaggio 08:25, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Obi-WanGT. Baue dir doch einfach eine Vorlage zusammen oder benutze eine bestehende. Diese kannst du dann immer einfügen, damit zerstörst du nicht die Links und hast trotzdem Ordnung. Heimat Eins 11:20, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Das mache ich gerade :D --'Obi-Wan'GT 11:23, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Erinnerung Hi. Den Artikeln Karamellisierter Pkenb und Tetso Shopping World fehlen noch immer die Quellen. Denke doch bitte einmal daran, diese einzutragen. Andernfalls müssen die Artikel gelöscht werden (eigentlich ist die Frist schon längst abgelaufen). Eine Kategorie einzufügen, wäre, nebenbei bemerkt, auch von Vorteil. --Don Diego 09:36, 24. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Bitte reparieren Hallo Obi-WanGT...Hier hast du wohl dran herum gespielt, ich bitte dich das alles wieder zu reparieren. Bislang ist auf fast jeder Seite, wo eine Ära-Box eingebaut ist, irgendein Fehler! --Heimat Eins 11:07, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Keine Panik Heimat Eins! Seit dem Umzug zu Wikia funktioniert die Vorlage nicht! Wenn ich diese wieder ändere, dauert es einen Tag, bis sich die Änderung sichtbar wird, da ca. 29.000 Seite geändert werden müssen! Das heute war falsch! Ich habe es wieder geändert. Morgen wissen wir dan mehr. Ich werde das beim Benutzertreffen am 27.08.2011 erklären. Gruß --'Obi-Wan'GT 11:12, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Gruß Heimat Eins 11:17, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sperrung Hey GT, ich möchte dich bitten, Benutzer:Jan für eine Woche zu sperren. Er war für einen Grund, für den andere eine unbeschränkte Sperre bekommen, zwei Wochen ausgeschlossen worden, eine Sperre, die du noch auf eine Woche 'runtergesetzt hast. Durch die Namensverschiebung ist dies allerdings aufgehoben worden, sodass er nun wieder bearbeiten kann. Da dies nicht dem Sinn einer Sperre entspricht, solltest du ihn erneut für eine Woche ausschließen, wie du es bereits mit zahlreichen anderen Leuten gemacht hast, die du nicht kanntest. Nahdar Vebb 16:11, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Wer bekamm eine Sperre wegen ihm? Er ist gesperrt!. --'Obi-Wan'GT 16:12, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Wer hat gesagt, jemand habe seinetwegen eine Sperre bekommen? ô.o Der Benutzer ist nicht gesperrt, schließlich arbeitet er putzmunter an seiner Benutzerseite weiter, obwohl er eigentlich gesperrt sein müsste. kA, wie Wikia das mit der Namensänderung hintergangen hat, trotzdem er ist für eine Woche auszuschließen. Nahdar Vebb 11:35, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Anscheinend verstehst du nicht: Mir wird angezeigt, das er bereist gesperrt ist und eigentlich nichts bearbeiten kann! --'Obi-Wan'GT 11:41, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Trotzdem tut er es... Entsperr ihn einfach und sperr ihn neu. Nahdar Vebb 13:31, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) FRAGE!! Hallo Obi ich möchte meine Benutzerseite schützen um sie aus Google zu löschen!Geht das ? Gruß (Jan 16:22, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)) ' :Erkläre bitte genauer. --'Obi-WanGT 17:16, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Artikel kopieren by Heimat Eins Hallo GT, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass Benutzer:Heimat Eins Artikel aus der Jedipedia kopiert. Ich habe ihn bereits darauf angesprochen, nun bitte ich dich, die von ihm verfassten Artikel umgehend zu löschen. Nahdar Vebb 16:40, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Dazu gehört dann auch noch Rückkehr. Franz Xaver 21:25, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sockenpuppe? Hi, Obi-WanGT. Könnte es sein, dass es sich bei ARC-Trooper Colt um eine Sockenpuppe von Jan.Voelker09, Jan oder wie auch immer er sich jetzt nennt handelt? Dessen Benutzerseite ist inzwischen zwar gelöscht worden, aber soweit ich weiß, ist das Erstellen von Sockenpuppen in der JP nicht gestattet. Auf der ARC-Trooper-Colt-Seite wird sogar gesagt, dass es sich dabei um ein Ersatzkonto handele. Versucht er damit, die Sperre zu umgehen? Könntest du das in deiner Funktion als Admin einmal überprüfen? Wenn ich mich geirrt haben sollte, so will ich nichts gesagt haben. P.S. An dem Benutzertreffen konnte ich leider nicht teilnehmen, weil ich arbeiten musste, aber ich habe erfreut zur Kenntnis genommen, dass ein Protokoll veröffentlicht worden ist. Das musst du zwar noch üben, aber zumindest hast du die Anregungen umgesetzt. (@Elias341: ’tschuldigung, aber ich denke nicht im Traum daran, meinen Mund zu halten ;-).) --Don Diego 16:12, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Don, du hast dich nicht geirrt. Das Theme Zweitprofil ist so ein Thema. Es ist erlaubt ein 2tes Profil zu haben, wenn man mit diesem nicht abstimmt oder diskutiert. Jan ist wieder ein Sonder-Soderfall, denn er darf von elterlicherseite keine Benutzerseite haben. Da ist halt ein zweites "geheimes" Profil gut ;)Es gibt ein kurz und knappes Protokoll auf der Seite des Benutzertreffens. :P.S Warst du in der alten Jedipedia schon dabei? Hast du Skype? Wenn ja, sag mir deinen Name! --'Obi-Wan'GT 17:33, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn er ein „geheimes“ Profil braucht, damit Mami und Papi nichts davon erfahren, dann ist das sein Problem, und mir ist auch nicht klar, was das damit zu tun haben soll, aber früher war in der JP nur eine Benutzerseite erlaubt (s. FAQ). In der JP.net hat er auch schon erfolglos eine Sockenpuppe einzurichten versucht http://www.jedipedia.net/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Jan.Voelker09#Sockenpuppe. Wenn ein zweites Profil in der JP.de erlaubt sein sollte, dann sollte aber auch dieses gesperrt werden, denn die Sperre gilt für eine Person und nicht für ein von dieser angelegtes Konto, und die Sperre hat er sich ja auch verdient, nicht wahr? Es geht mir wohlgemerkt nicht um diesen speziellen Benutzer, sondern um Grundsätzliches. In dem Protokoll steht ja auch, dass die Admins die Regeln durchsetzen wollten. Wenn das Thema Zweitprofil also „so ein Thema“ ist, dann sollte man das bei Gelegenheit einmal klären. ::In der alten JP war ich vor allem als Leser „aktiv“, aber ich habe auch ein paar Artikel als nicht angemeldeter Benutzer bearbeitet. --Don Diego 18:29, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Möchtest du aktiv Mitarbeiten? Ich habe namlich eine Bitte an dich. Das geht aber nur, wenn du aktiv mitwirkst. --'Obi-Wan'GT 19:17, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wirf einen Blick in meine Beiträge und entscheide selbst, ob das eine aktive Mitarbeit ist oder nicht ;-) ... --Don Diego 19:42, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich würde dich gerne als möglichen Admin handeln --'Obi-Wan'GT 19:45, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Danke, aber das wird wohl nichts werden. Ich habe zurzeit viel zu viel um die Ohren, als dass ich diesen Posten ausfüllen könnte. Meiner Meinung nach hat ein Admin in erster Linie eine Menge Pflichten und Aufgaben. Seine zusätzlichen Rechte hat er nur, um seine Aufgaben erfüllen zu können. Selbst wenn ich auf solch einen Posten scharf wäre, hätte ich einfach nicht genug Zeit, um diesen Pflichten in angemessener Weise nachkommen zu können. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich die erforderliche Erfahrung mit Wikis und insbesondere mit der Jedipedia habe. Nichtsdestoweniger wäre ich bereit, dir oder wem auch immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, wenn dies erwünscht sein sollte. Dies ist schließlich ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, und ich sage ja nicht, dass ich nicht aktiv an der Gestaltung der JP mitwirken möchte (s. z. B. hier). --Don Diego 20:54, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Benutzerseite und -diskussion Hey GT, wer hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, meine Seite nach JP-Nahdar Vebb zu verschieben? Nur weil dir Wikia sagt, dass es bereits ein Konto mit dem Namen gibt, sei unbesorgt, das gehört ebenfalls mir. Die Verschiebung führt lediglich dazu, dass mir jede Seite anzeigt, ich hätte eine neue Nachricht, und das geht auf den Geist. Und dazu gleich die Frage: Was bringt dich auf die Idee, einfach Benutzerseiten zu löschen? Solange der Inhalt nicht FanFiction ist (*hust*) oder irgendwie sexistisch, rassistisch oder politisch anhaucht, kann dort jeder Autor das einfügen, was er möchte. Nahdar Vebb 11:48, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe nix gemacht. Frage bitte Benutzer:Heimat Eins. --'Obi-Wan'GT 11:51, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) HILFE!!!!! Hallo Obi ich muss dir etwas mitteilen... Wikia hat statt dem Benutzerkonto Jan.Voelker09 das Benutzerkonto ARC-Trooper Colt deaktiviert!! WAS SOLL ICH TUN???Jan 17:24, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Das Konto ARC-Trooper Colt ist nicht mehr zu retten. Ich kann dir nur ratten Jan zu deaktivieren und ein neues zu machen --'Obi-Wan'GT 17:26, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) SCHON WIEDER:HILFFFEEEEEEEE!! Obi der Chat geht bei mir nicht mehr!!!!! MACH WAS!!!!!!Janniemals 20:08, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Keine Idee --'Obi-Wan'[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 18:19, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Und meine Benuenutzerseite hat Wikia eben auch gelöscht!!!!Jétzt ist alles weg Colt gesperrt und Jans Benutzerseite gelöscht Gruß [ [[User:Jan.Voelker09|ARC-Trooper Colt ] · [ Diskussion ] ·]] 18:28, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Opi mein Chat geht nicht und habe bei denn anderen auch schon gelesen das er bei ihnen nicht geht:P, kann da nicht ürgendwie was gemacht werden, oder kommt zu mein Wiki, mein Chat geht und hat keine Probleme ^^ achja Opi ich weiß wie das gemacht wird, weil das da oben steht xD -Greenhorn 18:39, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin drine --'Obi-Wan'[[Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-WanGT|'GT']] 18:46, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC)